goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: The Golympics for the 3 Princesses
}} Created By Pingy Animatronic. Plot Oh No! Pingy and Oliver are Fighting For The 3 Mario Princesses and Bickering! And it's Up to Igor to Send Them to The GoLympics! Cast Pingy Oliverwestern Igor Peach Daisy Rosalina Info-Chan Patchouli Sophie Carkle Cirno Sonic Tails Renko Transcript Pingy: "Peach, Daisy and Rosalina are Mine!" Oliverwestern: "NO! They're mine!" Igor: "This is dishonor to All of us!" Pingy: "They Love me More Than You!" Points at Oliverwestern Oliverwestern: "Im a Better Pointer Than You!" and Oliverwestern are Slapping Each Other Igor: "THIS IS NOT COOL! I shall start the Golympics!" Starts the Golympics is the Star of ThunderFire Igor: "I am Fire. I am Thunder. I am Igor the Mii." Pingy: "I'm what?" Igor: "WaterIce Star?" Oliverwestern: "And Who am I?" Igor: "GrassBuzz Star!" goes to the VIP Spectator room, He, Patchouli and Info-Chan are Watching. Igor: "The Prizes are Over There! The 3 Princesses are 1st Place Prizes! Toadette is 2nd Place Prize! and Princess Shroob is 3rd place Prize!" Info-Chan: "Good Luck, Pingy and Oliverwestern!" Event is Running 100M. and Sonic enter the Event. Pingy: "Hey! Im The Fastest Runner!" Runs Faster and Faster Crosses The Finish Line Igor: "Wow! Pingy Won!" Info-Chan: "He is sure Fast, Sweetie." Event is Jumping a Gap Highest as Possible and Tails enter the Event. Igor: "Wonder who would win this one." enters the Spectator Room Cream: "Hi!" Igor: "Hi Cream!" Pingy: "I am Going to Jump Using Bouncing Shoes!" uses Bouncing Shoes to Jump The Gap High as Possible Info-Chan: "Wait, is the Use of the Bouncing Shoes allowed on this?" Patchouli: "I don't think so..." Pingy: "I Won Again!" checks the "List of Items not allowed on the Events". Igor: "UMMM..." Pingy: "Bouncing Shoes aren't Allowed?" Igor: "Hang on!" finds bouncing shoes in the list Igor: "Please try again WITHOUT the Bouncing Shoes." Tries the Event Again Does Backflip on The Gap Makes it to The End Igor: "Oliverwestern's Turn!" Oliverwestern: "Count on Me!" is Gonna Jump the Gap Igor: "I Bet Oliverwestern will fail." Cream: "You are sure?" Info-Chan: "Listen to Cream." Igor: "Uh? I am Predicting!" Trips over The Gap Oliverwestern: "Ow!" Igor: "I was Right! Tails' Turn!" Uses His Tail to Fly toward The Gap Igor: "Nice, Tails!" Tails: "Thanks!" Igor: "Renko's turn!" is Flapping Her Arms and Jumps Off The Cliff Igor: Laughs "What was that?" Info-Chan: "This was Weird." Pingy: "I Won!" Igor: "Yeah!" Next Event: Bike Cycling Kochiya and Espio Arrive Igor: "Look! It's Espio and Sanae Kochiya!" Kimble Shoots The Starter Pistol To Start is on First Place while Oliverwestern is on last place Igor: "Go, Pingy!" Marisa Kirisame, MarioLeopoldSam and Senpai enter the VIP Spectator Room Igor: "More VIP Narrators Arrived!" is Pedaling Faster to The Finish Line Igor: "Pingy's gonna win!" Senpai: "Go for It!" Crosses The Finish Line Igor: "Pingy is the winner!" and Info-Chan hug Igor all of sudden. Igor: "Aww..." John: "Lucky you!" Igor: "Ok, the next and final event is...A Race trough the entire City." Kimble Shoots The Starter Pistol Once Again However... Yandere-Chan, Bowser, Eggman and Baikninman Invade the Event Igor: "Oh uh! We have Unwanted Guests!" Baikinman: "We are Here to Steal The Prizes!!!" Yandere-Chan: "Yeah!" Mima: "They're ours now!" Igor: "Not if i stop you!" Attacks the Villains with a Thunder and Fire Cloak Villains Dodges The Attack Villains Hops into Baikinman's UFO and Tries to Vaporize The Runners Pingy: "Oh No!" Igor: "I need some help!" fires Homing Bullets at The villians Turns on The Punching Fist to Punch Igor Baikinman: "This Oughta Do It!" Faints Info-Chan: "IGOR!" Patchouli: "You will pay!" And The Runners are Going to The Finish Line Blocks The Path and Patchouli run all the way towards the Runners Info-Chan: "What you did to Igor was F*cking Wrong!" Patchouli: "He may hate Books, but he is my Boyfriend!" Baikinman: "Say Hello to My Fist!" Punches Patchouli to Outer Space Jumps on Top of Baikinman's UFO Crosses The Finish Line Lands on Igor, waking him up. Igor: "Ahh...P-Patchouli? What Happened?" Baikinman: "Say Adios to Your Girlfriend Igor!" is About to Squish Patchouli with His Giant Hammer Takes Off The Plug of Baikinman's Giant Hammer Baikinman: "Wha?!" Igor: "Nice try!" blows the Villians away with a Wind Bomb Villains die Igor: "And Pingy is the winner!" The Award Ceremony... Igor: "Pingy is on First Place!" three Princesses appear Igor: "Here's your Reward!" Pingy: "Thank You!" three Princesses kisses Pingy's Cheeks blushes Igor: "In 2nd's Place...Tails!" appears Tails: "Worth it!" kisses Tails on the Cheek Igor: "And in 3rd Place...Oliverwestern!" Shroob appears Oliverwestern: "Oh god..." Shroob kisses Oliverwestern Igor: "That Finishes the Golympics!" End *This Episode Reveals That Pingy Could Run Faster. *Alex Kimble Appears as a Non-Speaking Character. *This is OliverWestern's only Main Antagonist Role. Category:GoGang Series